


Bargains in Dark Places

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargaining, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Turgon seeks for and finds Aredhel after she is lost.Then he makes a bargain with Eöl, himself for his pregnant sister's freedom.
Relationships: Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020





	Bargains in Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 16th prompt, Any, Any, pick your poison.

The trees bent around them, trapping Turgon even as he tried to think of what he could offer for Aredhel's freedom now that he had been led here.

"Keep me instead of her." Turgon did not allow himself to look back at Aredhel, standing in the forest glade where he finally reunited with her after so many weeks searching.

Eöl smiled. "A King of the accursed Noldor, here to ask me if I would consider keeping him instead of her. Tell me, elf, why would I keep you here instead of my pregnant wife?"

"Because you must pick your poison. You cannot keep a strong enough enchantment to keep us both captured. You will not kill her so long as she bears your child, and you believe killing me will break your spell on her, or you would have done so already." Turgon watched the other as he spoke. 

When Eöl's smile dropped, he knew he had chosen correctly. "And what do I gain from freeing her and not you from these lands?"

"Your child would be a Prince or Princess. My only daughter rules as Queen in my absence, if you let my sister go your child will be second in line. Even if she chooses to go to my father, with my capture, if she bears a son he will be heir after my eldest brother." Turgon took a breath. "And you know I will not leave her, so you cannot free me."

Eöl nodded. "Bid her leave. She will listen to you as she has not before."

"Írissë," he called. 

She turned immediately to face him, and Turgon knew Eöl's words to be true. Once he had wished for nothing more than Aredhel listening. 

Now he could only wish fate had been different, and his last memory of her would not be her obeying as the tattered remains of the wood's enchantment kept her bound to others' wills. 

"I love you," Turgon said, flinching as his sister turned away from him. "Glorfindel is at the edge of the forest. Go, Aredhel, and raise your child away from these lands."

She did not turn again to him, but rose on feet as sure as always and darted into the forest. Good. Good, she would be free, even if she had only listened due to the forest's enchantment over her. So long as she reached Glorfindel, or sought out their father in his Halls, she would be well. Even if she sought their half-cousins upon their plains, or stumbled across Celegorm on his hunts, they would keep her safe from these cursed trees.

The woods darkened around Turgon as the white of his sister's dress disappeared into the darkness. 

"Come, elf," Eöl said. It was clear he feared no army coming to these woods, the strange control he held over the forest holding all here to their master's will even as Eol was bound to the forest's wishes. "I will show you your new lodgings." 

Turgon turned. He could feel the enchantment settling upon him, and he could feel no fear now even as he knew he should. 

He closed his eyes and thought of Írissë running through the forest like a deer, of Itarildë alone in their city of stone, of Elenwë beneath the Ice, of his youngest brother lost in battle, and of his father and eldest brother forsaken in anger and desperation. 

Then he heard a tree branch snap. All thoughts of his past slipped from his mind. 

He opened his eyes to the new darkness, and followed Eöl down the narrow paths between the trees.


End file.
